


Preheat

by sydchan



Series: The Secret Life of “Pets” [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydchan/pseuds/sydchan
Summary: Cyril and Laurel express their growing feelings for each other the only way they’re allowed, knowing Master Harrod will soon be home to properly help Laurel through his oncoming heat.
Relationships: Cyril d’Illumis/Laurel Frost
Series: The Secret Life of “Pets” [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677007
Kudos: 4





	Preheat

**Author's Note:**

> A very direct follow up to the previous story, so for this one at least, I would recommend reading The Third Night first. Although porn is porn.
> 
> This one also goes into the omegaverse aspects more. Cyril (as well as Bertie, Poppy, and Harrod) are from a world where everyone is sort of both an alpha and an omega. A modified omegaverse where everyone gets heats, but everyone can also still get others pregnant, matebond, knot, etc. Laurel is from a more traditional omegaverse setting. Cause there’s some interdimensional sex trafficking going on behind the scenes.

“Laurel, it..it’s fine, you don’t need to…” Cyril stuttered out before breaking off into a moan, back slumped against the wall while trying to keep himself upright. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. Brace them against the wall at his sides to keep himself up. Put them somewhere on the boy on his knees in front of him. He settled on a compromise, one hand at his side, one hand on the boy’s head. Gentle, fingers loosely looping between the strands of his hair. Not wanting to push him to action, but still wanting to be close despite his own protests. Lately, he found himself always wanting to be close.

Laurel gazed up at him, mouth latched around his cock as he bobbed his head back and forth. His hands rested on both sides of his hips, acting as leverage. With each forward bob of his head, he’d pull Cyril’s hips towards him, cock almost completely disappearing between his lips. Cyril knew they shouldn’t be doing this. It wasn’t that Harrod had banned them from touching each other per se, but so close to Laurel’s oncoming heat, this was a dangerous line they were toeing. Bad enough to be enjoying the feel of his mouth, let alone to keep thinking of another area he’d like to feel around him. He suspected (hoped?) Laurel felt the same, and therein lay the problem. What were they going to do if one day, this wasn’t enough. 

—

“It wasn’t enough,” Laurel found himself thinking with growing desperation. The feel of Cyril’s cock in him, albeit not quite where he wanted it, had helped calm the growing heat in him at first. But now he found himself wanting more. Thinking of things he couldn’t have. In just a few short hours, he knew Harrod would be home to help quell the ache inside of him. Would spread him out on his bed and fuck him through his heat. Spend the next however many hours filling him up and then plugging him up tight with his knot.

Laurel tongued at the underside of Cyril’s cock, right at the base where he knew his knot would be. Cyril’s cock was such a nice size. Small for an alpha, but big for an omega. Which he supposed made sense given he wasn’t really either. Something in between. He was sure his knot would be a nice size too. He had only spent one heat with Harrod, but he still remembered how it had felt to be speared on the man’s thick cock when he was knotted. The man was already big to begin with, the added thickness of his knot had almost been too much to take. He bet Cyril would fit nice and snug though. Not so big to make him gag on it, just enough to tie them up nice and tight. Keep all his seed inside as he pumped him full.

He could tell Cyril was close by the way his moans were growing increasingly frequent, by the way his hips were moving to meet his mouth even though he was barely pulling him forward now. He wanted it so bad. He wanted all of Cyril, but in that moment, he wanted his cock, his seed, his knot filling him up as they got lost in each other. But he had to make due with what he was allowed to have.

With a bitten off scream, Cyril’s hips stuttered forward, warm cum filling his mouth as Cyril’s normally loose hand gripped at his hair. Laurel wanted to swallow it all down. Get it inside him, but his mouth wasn’t the actual place he wanted it. With a pop, he pulled off of Cyril’s cock, bringing his hand up before letting the cum drip from his mouth, coating his fingers with it. He then moved his hand down to his entrance, pushing his fingers inside to get as much of it inside himself as he could. 

He felt Cyril drop down in front of him, open legs framing each side of his body from where he had slid down the wall. “Please touch me,” Laurel found himself begging Cyril, moving forward to press up against his body. He felt Cyril trail one of his hands down his back before pushing his finger in beside his own. First one, then quickly followed by another. He moved his own fingers out and clung to Laurel’s shoulders, grinding their bodies together as Cyril put another finger in him. It was him curling his fingers that pushed him over the edge, the feeling almost like that of a knot finally pushed into his hole. Nice and snug. Holding Cyril’s seed inside. 

He slumped forward, body temporary drained of the heat that had been building throughout the day. Cyril made a move as if to pull his hand out but Laurel caught his wrist, holding it still. 

“Please stay like this for a little longer. I want you inside of me” he whispered, moving his head to rest against Cyril’s neck. Wanting to curl close. 

“Laurel…” he felt Cyril whisper back, a strain to his voice. A glance downward confirmed that Cyril was hard again, but when Laurel went to touch his cock, he shook his head at him. 

“Leave it. I just want to hold you for a bit.” His head was buried in Laurel’s hair, one arm having come up to wrap around Laurel’s shoulders, holding him close. He kept his other arm where it was. Fingers still firmly curled inside him. Tying them together.


End file.
